1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of aromatics from gaseous paraffinic hydrocarbons. More particularly this invention is concerned with the production of such aromatics from hydrocarbons contacted with a zeolite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,501 discloses the production of aromatics from a hydrocarbon feed stock comprising a mixture of air or oxygen and a hydrocarbon having from 2 to about 16 carbon atoms by passing the mixture over a catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate having uniform pore openings of greater than 5 angstrom units. Representative crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites which can be used include zeolite Beta, TEA mordenite, ZSM-12 and a family of zeolites referred to as ZSM-5 type which includes as members ZSM-5, ZSM-8 and ZSM-11.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,910 discloses the conversion of gaseous paraffinic feedstocks containing ethane to liquid aromatics by contacting the gaseous feed, in the absence of added air or oxygen, under suitable conversion conditions, with a zeolite catalyst having incorporated therein a minor amount of a metal selected from Groups VIII, IIB and IB of the periodic table. Such metals include zinc, copper or platinum and preferably a zinc-copper mixture.